


Drabble

by Kaworu



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [42]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

Jack squinted blearily at the figure in front of him. Short hair arranged carefully into almost artistic disarray, soft looking sweater clinging in all the right places to the nicely toned form, bright blue eyes almost glowing without the glasses to hide behind.

"You're not real," he slurred at the man smiling in front of his couch.

"I am," Daniel answered calmly, a hint of amusement dancing in his eyes.

"No, you're not," Jack objected lifting his beer to his lips and taking a long swig.

"I am real, Jack," Daniel said softly. "I might not be here physically, but I am very real, and deep down you know it."

"Yeah, sure," Jack grumbled. "When do I start seeing little green men and pink elephants?"

Daniel smiled warmly. "Quite soon if you don't stop drinking this much," he said with raised eyebrows.

"Ya think?" Jack observed his bottle critically then took another swig. "You're not here to stop me."

Daniel shook his head. Jack sighed and lifted his bottle only to be stopped by a very real and very warm hand on his. "Hey!" he said. "I thought you were not here."

"I'm not," Daniel smiled.

"Then how do you...? I mean..." Jack gestured with his free hand, the one with the bottle relaxing a little under Daniel's touch.

"Shut up," Daniel said with a healthy dose of amusement in his voice crawling onto the couch and straddling Jack's thighs.

"I'm sleeping, right?" Jack muttered as Daniel's weight, warm and solid, settled in his lap.

"You are," the scientist answered tucking his face in the crook of Jack's neck.

"I should sleep more," Jack mused raking the fingers of his free hand through Daniel's hair.

"You should," Daniel agreed planting a small kiss on Jack's neck.

"Yeah," Jack said closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation of his archeologist back in his arms, if only in his head.

The silence stretched, both of them content without saying anything, and Jack finally drifted off...

...only to wake up to a cold empty room and a bottle of beer rolling away from the couch, amber liquid staining the carpet.


End file.
